Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna '''is an seventeen-year-old, anthropomorphic red echidna who is the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and the guardian of the Master Emerald. His solemn duty is to protect the Master Emerald from all harm. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Knuckles is a anthropomorphic echidna with red fur and white fur on his chest, violet eyes, and red, shoulder-length hair. He also has peach skin, only on his muzzle. Knuckles wears a pair of white gloves with pointed knuckles for many purposes. He also wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey sextuple-bolted plates on top. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and egotistical. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is most of the time very serious, earnest and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, prefering to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough facade, Knuckles is heroic, brave and kind-hearted, being devoted to helping others in trouble, even when those people are his enemies. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, extremely gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. As such, Knuckles is distrusting, aggressive and suspicious towards strangers and people with questionable motives. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Vast Super Strength - Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that he can shatter boulders, punch holes through thick steel and life objects several times his own weight and size. *Enhanced Speed - Knuckles is able to run at super speeds, though not as fast as Sonic. *Enhanced Endurance - Knuckles also possess near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him. *Enhanced Durability - Knuckles is a very durable fighter to handle powerful blows that can be lethal to most Mobians. *High Acrobatic skills and Reflexes - Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special 'tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. *Master Combatant - Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is skilled in a number of martial arts focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest. **Martial Arts - Knuckles knows many forms of martial arts such as, karate, aikido, judo, taekwondo and ninjutsu. **Boxing - Knuckles' main fighting style in unarmed combat. **Throwing *Expert Swordsman *World-class Treasure Hunter - Knuckles is an expert treasure hunter, which is shown during his several hunts for Emerald Shards and can be considered one of the best treasure hunters in the world, if not the best. *Burrowing - Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. *Climbing - by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. *Gliding *Experienced Swimmer *Limited Geokinesis *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder Chaos Abilities *Controlling the Master Emerald *Sensing the Chaos Emeralds *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Knuckles Transformation **Hyper Knuckles Transformation Equipment *EnerBeam *Galatine *Red Rock List of Moves and Techniques *Ancient Fist *Double Punch *Emerald Storm *Fists of Fury *Flaming Knuckle *Gaia Quake *Gail Meteor *Ground's Monolith *Hammer Punch *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Punch Attack *Quake Punch *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Uppercut List of Awakenings *Super Knuckles *Hyper Knuckles *Sir Gawain Relationships Family *Tikal (Ancestor) Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and friendly rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Mimi Martinez *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna (Girlfriend/Soul Mate) *Knothole Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (Also rival) *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Rouge the Bat (Friendly rival) *Storm the Albatross (Rival in Strength) *Metal Knuckles *Bark the Polar Bear Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Doctor Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles (Robotic Doppelganger) *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *The Babylon Rouges *Pir'Oth Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Black Doom *Black Gore *The Black Arms *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *The Shadow Vipers *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Pachamac Theme Songs *Unknown from M.E. Quotes *''I'm Knuckles the Echidna! Guardian of the Master Emerald! *''Step aside!'' *''You're all talk!'' *(to Rouge the Bat) - Get this straight! I'd rather live in solitary confinment than rather to live with you!! *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - One of these days, I'm gonna knock you out! Literally. *(to Metal Knuckles) - I'm the one and true Knuckles the Echidna! You're just a fake! *(to Storm the Albatross) - Ha! I let you get away last time, but definetly not today!! Trivia * See Also *Knuckles the Echidna/Image Gallery *Knuckles the Echidna/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians Category:Chaotix Members Category:Team Heroes Category:Team Sonic